Total Divas: Lesbian Short Stories
by Shad0w N1nja
Summary: A collection of short stories with femslashes from Total Divas. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Brie x Nikki

**Paring: Brie x Nikki**

**Summary: The Bella Twins watch their men John Cena and Daniel Bryan, along with Kane, battle the Shield. Nikki gets turned on from watching her man fight and starts to touch herself. Brie sees this and joins in with her sister.**

Nikki and Brie go to the TV Office. They both wore the same clothes, which were a black corset top, a small black skirt that barely covered their black pants that only reached their thighs, and grayish high heels. They sit down on the couch and watch their boyfriends in a match. John Cena will team up with Team Hell No, Daniel Bryan and Kane, to take on Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns of the Shield.

"Go team booboos." Said Nikki, as she went to high five her sister.

"No, don't say that." Said Brie, as they watched the match. Kane and Dean Ambrose start out the match. Kane sends Dean into the corner and tags Daniel. Daniel, the submission specialist, put Dean in a submission, but Dean elbows him to escape. Dean manages to tag Seth. Seth goes after Daniel, but gets dropped toe holded. Daniel moves Seth to their corner and tags in John Cena.

"God, I get so turned on when I see John wrestle." Said Nikki to herself. "Half naked, muscles just bulging, sweat dripping down his chest-"

"Bryan's hair looks so good, I can't get over it." Said Brie, blushing a little.

"I know, he would look good as a lumberjack." Said Nikki, as she turned her head to look at Brie.

"I know, right?" Said Brie, turning her head to look at Nikki. They both look at the match, to see John moving Roman Reigns to their corner and tagging in Daniel Bryan. Some time later, Daniel Bryan put Dean in another submission move. Nikki and Brie were still watching.

"Look at that little wildebeest." Said Nikki. A smile grew on Brie's face. Later during the match, John Cena had Seth Rollins on the ground with his face on the mat and was put into a choke hold. Brie and Nikki started to stare at Cena's butt.

"Oh yeah." Said Nikki with a smirk

"Heh, that big ol' butt." chuckled Brie.

"That big ol' booty." Said Nikki. "It's a nice booty. "And that butt, I just want to bite it." Nikki said to herself.

"I'm gonna get something to drink." Said Brie.

"Okay." Said Nikki.

"Tell me who wins, in case I miss it." Said Brie, as she heads to the door.

"Kay, bye." Said Nikki.

"Bye." Responded Brie, as she headed out the door. Nikki still sat there, watching the match. Seth Rollins had got jumped off top turnbuckle and started to strike Cena with a knee to the face. Even when Cena beats up someone, gets beat up, or even standing at his corner, Nikki still gets turned on by John. Nikki looked outside to make sure that Brie wasn't in her sights. She went back to sit on the couch and started to pleasure herself. She threw her arm over her shirt, through her skirt, pants and panties, and started rubbing her pussy. Nikki close her eyes and started to moan. In her dream world, John Cena was doing this to her. Nikki was naked, while John was half naked.

"Oh, Baby...faster." Moaned Nikki. Cena sped up his actions and thrusted two fingers into her. In the real world, Nikki was doing this to herself. About a minute later, Nikki couldn't take it and shot streams of cum onto her fingers and panties. Nikki woke up from her dream and saw that the match. Kane was beating up the Shield and was almost at a ten count. Nikki licked the cum off her fingers, moaning at how good she tasted. Nikki didn't care about the match anymore, as she dipped her hand through her soaked panties and rubbed her wet pussy again. In her dream, Cena was doing this to her again.

"Oh, John..don't stop," Moaned Nikki, as John Cena kept going.

"Nikki?" Asked John

"Yes, baby?" Responded Nikki.

"Nikki." Said John.

"What, John?" Asked Nikki, getting a little bit annoyed.

"Nikki." Said John. Nikki sat there in confusion as she herd Brie's voice come out of John's mouth. Nikki woke up from her dream to see that the match was still going. It was Daniel Bryan and John Cena were still left to face the Shield. Nikki smiled and looked down at her hand and sees that she hasn't cummed yet.

"Nikki." A familiar voice said. Nikki turned her head at the door and sees her sister with one hand on her hip and the other one used to sip her Coca-Cola can. Nikki sat there with a scared expression.

"Brie...I...I...I...had an...itchy spot...that's all." Said Nikki, trying to lie.

"Don't hide it, Nikki." Said Brie, as she took another sip of her soda and went down to sit next to her sister. Nikki pulled her skirt down, so her soaked panties weren't showing.

"Hide what?" Asked Nikki.

"Nikki, I know you get so turned on when you see John wrestle. I see it every time at our house or apartment." Said Brie. Nikki started to look down.

"Oh." Said Nikki. " I didn't know that it was that noticeable." Said Nikki, starting to feel bad. Brie saw this and put her soda down.

"Let me make you feel better." Said Brie as she sat closer to Nikki, caressing her leg.

"What are you do-" Brie took her finger and placed on her lips.

"Shhhh, just relax." Said Brie. Brie leaned in and held Nikki's pants and panties with both of her hands, pulling them down to her feet. Nikki realizes what she's doing and kicked them off. Brie starts inching in to the side of Nikki's neck as her hand rested between Nikki's legs.

"Now you see what I'm doing?" Asked Brie.

"Mhmm, do it." Begged Nikki. Seconds later, Brie started to kiss the side of Nikki's neck and rubbed her pussy. Nikki closed her eyes and arched her head back. Brie took advantage and kissed the front of her neck, while Brie used her thumb to rub Nikki's clit. Brie rested her other hand on Nikki's shoulder. Nikki started to moan and chuckle at the pleasure from her twin sister.

"Heh, you're really good at this, oh." Moaned Nikki. " John has never done this to me." This turned Brie on, since she's never been touched before. Brie took advantage of what her sister said.

"Then maybe you'll love this." Said Brie. Brie moved down to kiss the upper crevice between Nikki's breasts and pumped two fingers out of Nikki's pussy. Nikki chuckled more and moaned more louder. Brie moved her lips to Nikki's breasts and added a third finger into Nikki.

"OH, oh Brie, I'm cumming." Moaned Nikki. Brie moved backed to kiss the side of Nikki's neck. and pumped her fingers in and out more faster. Seconds later, Nikki had her second orgasm and cummed on Brie's fingers. Brie took her fingers filled with cum and put them in her mouth. Nikki controling her breath, lays her head on the arm rest of the couch.

"Mmm, you taste so good." Said Brie, eating Nikki's cum on the other side of the couch.

"Come here, Brie." Said Nikki, signaling her with her hand. Brie crawled on top of Nikki and rested her arms around Nikki's head. Nikki rested her hands on Brie's ass. Brie leaned in and for the first time, Brie connect lips with her beautiful twin sister. Brie shoved her tongue in Nikki's mouth and danced with her tongue, playing with Nikki's cum. Nikki moved her hands to caress Brie's ass and Brie moved her hands to cup Nikki's cheeks. Because of the lack of oxygen, Brie released, both trying to control their breath. They both looked at the TV to see the Shield standing tall and John Cena laying on the mat.

"I guess the match is over." Said Nikki.

"I guess it is." Said Brie, as she got off her sister. Nikki stood up to put her panties and pants back on. Brie stands up, spanks her sister, and brings her into another passionate kiss. They both rested their hands on each others asses, caressing each others cheeks. Some time later, Nikki releases.

"This was really fun." Said Nikki.

"I agree." Said Brie. They were both leaning in to another kiss, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Said a voice. "Is anyone in here?"

"Brie and Nikki, the Bella Twins." Said Nikki, as she let go of her sister. The door opened and a guy walked in. Brie and Nikki started to fix their hair. They knew him as one of the securities of the WWE.

"Did we do anything wrong, sir?" Asked Brie.

"You guys are not in trouble." Said the security guard. " I got a text from Brad Maddox. He says Brie Bella will go one-on-one with Naomi tonight. That's all I needed to say."

"Thanks." Said Brie.

"No problem." Said the guard as he left the TV Office.

"You better get ready." Said Nikki.

"You wanna help me? Asked Brie in a seductive tone, holding Nikki's hips.

"I'd love to." Said Nikki, as she gave Brie a quick kiss on the lips. They both walk out of the office, holding each other close.

**So this was my Brie x Nikki short story. Was it pretty good? Leave a review for which two divas from total divas I should do next time. You can leave a little summary if you want to. Remember, please no bad reviews, and I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Brie x Nikki x Eva

**This pairing was requested by charles. This is what I could think of.**

**Pairing: Brie x Nikki x Eva**

**Summary: Eva tells the Bellas that she got married, but never told her parents, and they celebrate in a different way. Again, not so great with summaries.**

Brie Bella and Sandra, a WWE Seamstress were backstage. Sandra was working on something for Brie. Brie wore a gray sweater, a black trunk with white patterns on it, and matching black boots with white patterns on the ruffles at the back. Brie was working on her boots.

"What are we doing next Brie?" Asked Sandra, Standing up.

"I know." Said Brie, checking on her boots. " We need to think of something."

"Do you want to keep doing that some kind of print or something." Asked Sandra.

"I might want to go into kick pads." Said Brie.

"What, no ruffles." Asked Sandra. Eva comes to join Brie and Sandra. She wore a black leather jacket over her black lace top, black stockings, and black heels.

"Hey girls." Said Eva.

"Hey." Said Sandra.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Said Brie.

"Just to see if my new costume is ready." Said Eva.

"Hang on a second, let me finish with her, okay?" Asked Sandra.

"Okay." Said Eva. Brie starts to look at Eva's legs.

"I like your stockings." Said Brie.

"Oh, thank you." Said Eva.

"Those are cute." Said Brie. Eva thanks her. Brie leans up and sees something on Eva's hand. "Oh my gosh, your ring. Did you add something?"

"Ummmm, that one." Said Eva, as she points to her ring.

"I was gonna say this band." Said Brie. Eva started to smile. "Did you elope?" Eva started to look down, still smiling. "Oh my god, so you're married now, officially?" She asks as she walks up and hugs Eva.

"Yeah, I'm like officially married." Said Eva. "No one knows, not even my parents."

"Your parents don't know?" Asked Brie. Eva said no. "Aren't they gonna be so mad?" Eva didn't say anything. "Are you ever gonna tell them or no?"

"I was just like, not gonna say anything." Said Eva,

"Yeah, except then you're starting your marriage off with a lie." Said Brie.

"And then-" Eva was Brie's sister, Nikki. Nikki wore the same thing her sister did, except she wore a jersey instead of a sweater.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Nikki. Eva didn't say anything, while Brie smiled at Nikki. Later, Eva started to smile at her too. "What? Why are you guys looking at me?" She goes to Sandra. "Sandra, do you have a cleaner for my jersey?"

"Sorry, no." Said Sandra.

"Did you see what Eva added?" Asked Brie. Nikki looks at Eva's hand.

"You got freakin married?" Asked Nikki, looking at Eva.

"Oh my god, congratulations." Said Nikki, hugging the redhead.

"But Nicole, she never told her parents." Said Brie. Nikki just stood there.

"And they still don't know." Said Sandra. "They don't know anything." Some time later, Eva gets a text on her phone.

"I gotta go." Said Eva, walking away. Nikki goes to her sister and whispers something in her ear. Brie looks at her in shock.

"Nicole!" Said Brie. Eva heard this but kept walking.

"Oh come on." Said Nikki. "No one has to know about it. Besides, I need a break from John."

"Oh fine." Said Brie. "Eva, wait up." Nikki and Brie walked up to Eva.

"What?" Said Eva. Brie looked at Nikki as she started to speak.

"Come with us." Said Nikki, holding out her hand. Brie did this as well.

"Okay." Said Eva, holding out both of her hands with the Bellas. They both held Eva's hands and led her to a private room "What are we doing?"

"Just a little celebration for your marriage." Said Nikki. Eva look confused, but went along with it. They all got in a room and Brie locked the door behind her. Eva sat on a couch as Brie stood at the door and Nikki stood in front of her.

"So what are do-" Eva was silenced by Nikki's lips on her own. Eva sat there in shock as Nikki moved her hands to cup the redhead's face. Eva looked at Brie, who stood there and smiled, and started to kiss back. Eva stood up with their lips still intact an rested her hands on Nikki's hips. They both opened their mouths and a little tongue wrestle was going on. Brie walked up to them and stood behind Eva, kissing her neck. Eva pulled back and started to kiss Brie, while Nikki unzipped Eva's jacket. She also took off her jersey, revealing her top that matched her trunks. Eva went back to kiss Nikki, as Brie took off her sweater. Nikki shoved Eva to the couch and started to straddle on top of her. Brie saw how hot Nikki's body looked, so she went to her sister and pulled off Nikki's top, while kissing the back of her neck. Nikki moaned in her kiss with Eva and turned her head to kiss her sister. Nikki's breasts were showing in Eva's sights. Eva took one of them in her mouth and played with the other one with her hand. Nikki got off of Eva and sat on the couch. Brie pulled back and took Nikki's other breast into her mouth. Nikki moaned at the feeling from Eva and Brie. Nikki moved to the other side of Eva, so she was in the middle. Eva dove to connect her lips with Brie as Nikki moved her hands under Eva's shirt and felt one of her breasts. Eva released as she let Nikki remove her top.

"No bra? That's so sexy." Said Nikki. Both of the Bellas took one breast to their mouth. Eva started to moan and felt herself getting wet. Nikki moved down and pulled down Eva's panties. Brie moved back up and reconnected her lips with Eva. Eva moved her hands around Brie and unhooked Brie's top. Brie released and removed her top, revealing her breasts in front of Eva. Eva took one of her breasts and started to suck on it. Brie started to moan at the feeling of her breast being sucked and her sensitive bud being licked. For some reason, Eva started to moan into Brie's nipple. Brie looked to see Nikki eating Eva out. Nikki was kneeling down and Eva had her legs around Nikki's head. Brie moved her hand down and rubbed Eva's clit as Nikki thrusted her tongue into Eva. Eva let go of Brie's nipple and arched her head back, moaning more louder. Brie started to suck on Eva's breast again.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna cum." Moaned Eva.

"Cum for us." Said Brie. Brie rubbed Eva's clit faster as Nikki thrusted two fingers into Eva in a fast motion. Seconds later. Eva screamed as she cummed all over Nikki's fingers and a little on Brie's. Nikki sat back next to Eva. Both Bellas took there fingers and put them in their mouths, moaning at the taste.

"You taste so good." Said Nikki.

"Give me some sugar." Said Eva. Nikki obeyed as she went to kiss Eva. They opened their mouths and played with Eva's juices. Eva turned to kiss Brie and back to kiss Nikki. This pattern kept going for a couple of minutes. Later, Eva got tired and all three leaned back on the couch, controlling their breath. Eva started to speak.

"Thanks for this celebration. You guys are amazing." Said Eva.

"Aww, Thanks." Said Brie and Nikki. They blushed a little as they went to give a passionate kiss on Eva's cheeks.

"You want to keep going." Said Nikki.

"I don't know." Said Brie.

"I'm in the mood for another celebration." Said Eva.

"Oh fine." Said Brie. All three divas leaned in for a three-way kiss, as they started to continue their session.

**So this was my Brie x Nikki x Eva story. Sorry it took a while. Hoped you enjoyed it. Leave a review for the next pairing I should do or if you want me to do a continuation of this one. Again please no bad reviews and I'll see you guys later.**

**Note: I'll be working on the next 2 chapters for Jessie's feelings. One will be a request from one person and the next one will a request from most of you guys.**


	3. Brie x Nikki x Eva 2

**This was requested by Jamie.**

**Pairing: Brie x Nikki x Eva**

**Summary: Continuation of last chapter.**

**Note: In case you're confused, Eva was naked, only wearing her stockings and heels, and the Bellas were topless.**

They broke away from their kiss as Eva switched places with Nikki, so she was in the middle. Eva leaned in and kissed Nikki on her lips once again. They started to wrestle with their tongues as Brie moved in to suck on her sister's neck, biting it gently. Nikki moaned in her kiss with Eva and moved her head to kiss Brie. Eva went to kiss Nikki's other side of her neck as she dipped her hand in her trunks, rubbing Nikki's pussy. Nikki moaned more as Eva went to whisper something in Nikki's ear.

"Now its my turn." Whispered Eva. Nikki smiled in her kiss with Brie after what Eva said as she got off the couch and went to her knees between Nikki's legs. She tugged on her shorts and pulled them down, revealing her womanhood right in front of her face. Brie went to take one of her sister's breasts on her mouth, making Nikki moan. She started to swirl her tongue at the nipple, as Eva dove in and started to eat Nikki out. Nikki moaned more louder as Brie and Eva sped up their actions. Nikki put one hand on Brie, caressing her back and the other one on Eva's head, making her tongue more deeper in her pussy. Nikki wrapped her legs around Eva's head. Her legs rested Eva's shoulders and her feet rested on Eva's back.

"Oh Eva, I'm so close." Moaned Nikki. Brie heard this and went to Nikki's pussy, licking on her clit. Brie touch foreheads with Eva as they worked with Nikki's womanhood. Nikki started to scream, as she was beginning to cum. Nikki came, shooting her juices in Eva's mouth. Eva swallowed some of it as she went to share some with Brie. Some of the cum dripped out of their mouths as Eva transported some of Nikki's juices into Brie's mouth. Eva swallowed all of the remaining juices. "Why can't I have some?" Asked Nikki. Brie swallowed some of Nikki's cum as she went to share a little with Nikki. Brie put her knees on the couch, so her ass was sticking out. Eva stood up and tugged on Brie's trunks, pulling them down. Brie extended one of her legs out, helping Eva to take them off. Now everyone was naked. Brie put her leg back on the couch and started to spread them for Eva. She sat back on the ground with her back against the couch. She moved her head up and started to lick Brie's pussy. She started to moan in her kiss with her twin sister. Nikki broke their kiss to see that her sister was naked as well. Nikki got off the couch to see Eva eating Brie out. Nikki moved her head in Brie's ass and started to asslick her. Brie started to moan more at the feeling of Eva and Nikki's tongues. She also felt her ass squeezed by Nikki.

"I'm gonna cum." Moaned Brie. Both Nikki and Eva stopped their actions and started to thrust two of their fingers into Brie, two in her pussy and two in her ass. Seconds later, Brie came and shot her juices on Eva's fingers. She stuck one of them into her mouth and the other one in Nikki's mouth. They both moaned at the taste of it. Nikki and Eva got back on the couch. This time, Brie was in the . Eva leaned in to kiss Brie as Nikki went to kiss Brie's neck. She also started to play with one of her sister's breasts. Brie turned her head to kiss Nikki as Eva went to suck on one of Brie's nipples. She swirled her tongue around it, making it hard. Brie went to kiss Eva once again as Nikki took Brie's other nipple into her mouth. Eva moved her hand down and started to rub Brie's pussy, making her moan in their kiss. "Oh, just eat me again." Brie moaned when they broke their kiss. Nikki and Eva got up. Nikki went to get something behind the couch. Brie laid down on the couch with one leg off of it. Eva got back and placed her legs on each side of Brie's head. Brie started to eat Eva out. Eva leaned down and started to lick Brie's pussy. They were in a 69 position. Brie and Eva started to moan as they rested their hands on each other's asses. Actually, Eva rested her hands on the couch. Eva started to moan louder than Brie, feeling something in her asshole. Nikki had a purple dildo in her hand and thrusted it in and out of Eva. Brie started to spread Eva's cheeks out as Nikki sped up her actions. Minutes later, both Brie and Eva came, shooting cum into each others' mouths. Eva got off Brie and Nikki took the dildo out of Eva and threw it behind the couch. They all sat up on the couch, controlling their breath. Eva started to speak once again.

"Again, thanks for this." Said Eva. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too surprisingly." Said Brie, as she moved to Eva and gave her a peck on the cheek. Eva just smiled.

"We can go again. What do you guys think?" Asked Nikki. Both Brie and Eva started to groan.

"I'm tired." Said Eva."

"And besides, we have boyfriends. Well, I'm actually getting married, so yeah." Said Brie.

"Fine." Said Nikki. They all got up, got their clothes back on, and left the locker room with their hands around each others waists.

**So this was the continuation of last chapter, which was Brie x Nikki x Eva. I hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a review, please no bad reviews, on what I should do next. Also, I decided that you can have one diva that is not in total divas in your request, but only one, in case your request has more than 2 divas, because this involves mostly Total Divas. Anyway, see you guys later.**


	4. Nikki x Jojo

**This was requested by a Guest.**

**Pairing: Nikki x Jojo**

**Summary: Nikki and Brie go to meet the newbies, Eva Marie and Jojo. Brie goes with Eva to get her hair changed, leaving Nikki and Jojo in their room. I sort of changed the Total Divas plot from the first episode.**

Nikki and Brie were in a hotel room. They were going to meet the newbies for the first time and they lived in the same hotel. Nikki had her hair up and Brie let her hair down. Nikki had a red shirt that barely covered her shoulders and exposed her belly. It had long sleeves as well. She also wore black pants and gray sneakers. Brie wore a black cropped top with her white sneakers.

"Hey I want to meet these newbies real quick." Said Nikki.

"Yeah." Said Brie.

"Everyone keeps saying one of them looks like me." Said Nikki. Brie walks out of the bathroom.

"No, she doesn't." Said Brie.

"Well, we're going to go see." Said Nikki. Both the Bellas walk out of their room, as they walked the hall, going to the newbies' room. Nikki had her bag on her arm and a figi water bottle in her hand.

"Newbies?" Said Nikki, trying to call them. They kept knocking on every door they saw.

"Eva?" Brie calls out. Nikki shoves Brie onto a door.

"Go knock on that one." Said Nikki. Brie pushed Nikki off of her.

"Don't...push me." Said Brie. They finally reached their destination.

"The Bellas are here." Said Nikki. "Hello?" She was knocking on the door with her foot. Soon, Nikki was knocking on it with her hand and Brie started to knock on the door as well. The door opened with Eva Marie on the other side. Jojo was in the back Of the room. Eva wore a white long-sleeved shirt with blue jeans and shoes. Jojo had a red t-shirt on which looked like a soccer jersey, black pants, and sneakers as well.

"Hey." Said Nikki. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eva." Said Eva. They both shake hands as Brie and Nikki enter the room. Jojo walks to the door.

"Hi." Said Jojo.

"Hi there." Said Nikki.

"This is Jojo." Said Brie to Nikki.

"Hey, you're Jojo. Nice to meet you." Said Nikki as she shook her hand with Jojo. Brie and Nikki go to the bed near the window, Eva sits on the other bed, and Jojo lies on the floor.

"So what are your guy's plans?" Asks Brie.

"I am going to change my hair." Said Eva.

"Oh wow." Said Nikki.

"Mhm." Said Eva. "Maybe blonde."

"I'm kinda happy 'cause people were saying you lool like me, so I need you to be blonde." Said Nikki. Brie and Jojo started to laugh.

"Yeah, I definitely need to be blonde." Said Eva.

"Yeah." Said Nikki.

"We can't have that." Said Eva. Everyone laughed a little. "So we're supposed to follow your guy's leads since we're the newbies and you guys are the veterans."

"That's right." Said Nikki.

"Don't try to show us up." Said Brie. Brie and Nikki stayed with Eva Marie and Jojo, since they got nothing else to do. Eva gets a text from her phone.

"I better get going." Said Eva. She walks up to the door and then suddenly she starts to speak. "Can one of you guys come with me?" Asks Eva. Both Nikki and Jojo look at Brie.

"Fine, I'll go." Said Brie. She got up to Eva and walked out of the room. Nikki still sat on the bed as Jojo got up and sat on the other bed.

"So when did you get into WWE?" Asked Nikki, trying to build a conversation.

"When I was young. Watching WWE superstars and divas got me interested into wrestling and I wanted to try." Said Jojo.

"Oh, that's nice." Nikki. Suddenly, her head starts to hurt from her hair. She removed her pin and her hair flowed down to her shoulders. Jojo looked at her and was trying to control herself, while Nikki wasn't looking. Even though Jojo had a boyfriend before, she was into girls, especially Nikki Bella. Watching her wrestle almost naked was really hot to see and sometimes would finger herself while watching. She needed that one moment to express her feelings, which she finally got. Her and Nikki were in her room alone. Jojo started to chuckle a bit and this time Nikki saw this.

"What's so funny?" Asked Nikki. Jojo looked up to see Nikki staring right at her. Jojo started to speak.

"It's just that...when I watch WWE...you were my favorite diva." Said Jojo, blushing a little.

"Really?" Said Nikki, blushing as well.

"Yeah. I loved to see you wrestle and beat the crap out of other divas. I still remember seeing you winning the Divas Championship. I was jumping around in celebration." Said Jojo, blushing more. Nikki didn't really blush this time. She felt very touched by what she heard from Jojo. Even though she was dating John Cena, she was now into Jojo.

"That's really sweet." Nikki said with a smile. Jojo stood up and went to Nikki.

"I don't know if you realize this, but I think I might be hitting on you since you got here."Said Jojo.

"You're into me?" Asked Nikki.

"Yeah kinda." Said Jojo. "I hope that doesn't freak you out."

"No, it doesn't." Said Nikki.

"Well, maybe we can hang out sometime." Said Jojo. She rested her hands onto Nikki's which were on the bed. Nikki looked up at Jojo and had an idea.

"Why don't we hang out now?" Asked Nikki. She stood up so she was looking down on Jojo.

"I'm confu-" She was interrupted by Nikki with her hand on Jojo's chin.

"Just relax." Said Nikki. After that Nikki leaned in and connected her lips with Jojo's. Even though Jojo wanted to do this, she was afraid they might get caught. Jojo started to kiss back without thinking. Jojo wrapped her arms around Nikki's neck, while Nikki rested her hands on Jojo's hips. Jojo walks forward, making Nikki fall on the bed with Jojo on top of her. She crawled on the bed, so she was straddling on Nikki.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Asked Jojo.

"Why not. My sister is with Eva and they won't be back in a while." Said Nikki, as she moved Jojo's head down to kiss her neck, making her moan a little. Nikki carried her to the back of the bed and this time was on top of her, still kissing her neck. Jojo moved Nikki's head up and kissed her again. Jojo had her arm around Nikki's neck, while Nikki had her hands on Jojo's shoulders. Nikki pulled back and started to speak. "You're a really good kisser." Said Nikki.

"Thank you. Why don't we do some more." Said Jojo. Nikki smiled and started take her shirt, revealing her black bra to Jojo. She got of her and Jojo went on her knees. They both connected their lips once again, caressing each other's bodies. Jojo pulled Nikki's bra up, exposing her breasts to the newbie. Jojo took one the Bella's breast into her mouth and squeezed gently the other one with her hand.

"Mmm Jojo." Moaned Nikki. Jojo switched breasts, giving the other one the same attention. Nikki took her bra off, since it felt uncomfortable. Nikki took off Jojo's shirt and unhooked her bra, revealing her B-cup breasts. Nikki leaned in and gently squeezed Jojo's breasts with her hands, rubbing her nipples with her thumbs.

"Oh Nikki." Moaned Jojo as Nikki went to kiss the crevice between Jojo's breasts, making her moan more. Jojo moved Nikki so she was lying on a pillow as Jojo moved to Nikki's legs. She went to kiss her stomach, making Nikki giggle. She grabbed a hold of Nikki's panties and pants and pulled them down. Nikki kicked them off with her feet. Jojo gave a quick kiss on Nikki's pussy, making Nikki give out a light moan. Next, Jojo started to eat her out, thrusting her tongue into Nikki's pussy. Nikki started to moan more louder. She rested her hand on Jojo's head, keeping it in place. She also started to grind against Jojo's face, adding more pleasure. Jojo put two fingers into her mouth and thrusted them into Nikki's pussy, making Nikki moan more. She also started to lick her clit. Nikki started to feel her juices coming in.

"Oh Jojo, I'm gonna cum." Moaned Nikki.

"Cum for me." Said Jojo, as she sped up her actions. Nikki moaned loudly at the pleasure from the newbie. Seconds later, Nikki screamed as she came all over Jojo's fingers. Jojo took them into her mouth.

"Bad girl." Said Nikki, as she sat up to kiss Jojo. She tasted her own cum in Jojo's mouth as they touched tongues with each other. Jojo started to straddle on top of Nikki, wrapping her arms around her neck again. Nikki rested her hands on Jojo's hips, caressing them. It started to heat up after every second, but they stopped to see Brie sitting on the other bed with a confused a look on her face. Nikki had a shocked expression on her face and Jojo hid her face in Nikki's neck and shoulder. "It's not what it looks like."

"Really?" Said Brie. "Because it looks like my twin sister who is already naked is having sex with a newbie."

"Okay, so it kind of what it looks like." Said Nikki. The door opened with Eva Marie was on the other side with her new Rihanna Red hair. She walked in to see her friend Jojo almost naked with Nikki. They both look at them and than looked at Brie, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't wanna know." Said Eva.

**So this was the fourth chapter. Was it pretty good. I didn't have a good idea for this, so I tried my best and this is what I could think of. Leave a review of what pairing I should do next and I'll see you guys later. Remember, you can have one diva that isn't from Total Divas.**


	5. Natalya x Naomi x Cameron

**This was requested by GuestX. This is what I could think of.**

**Pairing: Natalya x Naomi x Cameron**

**Summary: The Funkadactyls get funky with Natalya backstage. I didn't have any ideas for this one. Anyway, enjoy.**

On Monday Night Raw, Natalya was in her locker room. She was sitting on a couch with her hands on her lap, watching how Monday Night Raw was going. She wore her wrestling gear, which was a pink top with a bunch of patterns ont it, matching pants, and white wasn't warming up yet because her match was later tonight. Soon, she hears a knock on her door. The Funkadactyls, Naomi (Trinity) and Cameron (Ariane), come in to see how she was doing. They both wore the same gear, which were a gold and pink top with a matching gold jacket over it and matching trunks. They also wore gold boots.

"Hey girl, what's up." Said Cameron.

"Hey guys." Said Natayla. She stands up to hug them both. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just checking on how you're doing." Said Naomi, as she and Cameron walk in to sit on the couch.

"I'm fine, if you guys are wondering." Said Natalya, as she goes to sit between the two divas. "Don't you guys have a match later on tonight?"

"No, but I know you do." Said Cameron. "Why aren't you warming up?"

"My match is coming later on tonight, I don't need to warm up yet." Said Natalya. She was going to take on Tamina one on one later tonight.

"Okay." Said Naomi. All 3 divas were pretty silent as they were watching a match. Cameron started to rest her head on Nattie's shoulder since she got a little tired. Natalya just smiled at her. Naomi started inching towards Nattie and started to rub her leg, making her moan a little. Cameron heard this and started to caress Nattie's other leg, making her moan a little louder. Both Naomi and Cameron looked at Nattie, who was moaning with her eyes closed and her head back, and then looked at each other smiling, like they had an idea. Naomi made the first move. She moved in and started to suck on Nattie's neck. She started to giggle and moved her head forward. At that time, Cameron moved her hand to cup Nattie's cheek and kissed her on the lips. Nattie was in shock, but got over it very quickly, kissing her back and slowly closing her eyes. Nattie opened her mouth, letting Ariane's tongue into her mouth. Naomi was still on her neck as she gently bit on it, making Nattie moan in her kiss. She broke her kiss with Cameron as she turned her head to kiss Naomi. Naomi cupped Natalya's face, while Nattie had one hand around Naomi's neck. She wrapped her other arm around Ariane's waist as she was working on Natalya's neck. She dropped big kisses on Nattie's neck as Naomi worked inside her mouth. Naomi and Cameron pulled back and they both tugged on Nattie's top. She nodded and raised her arms up, making the 2 divas take it off, revealing her breasts. Both Funkadactyls leaned and took one of Nattie's breast into their mouths. Naomi sucked on Natalya's left breast while Ariane swirled her tongue around the other one. Natalya started to moan and rested her hands on both of their heads. Ariane moved back up to make out with Nattie once again, while Naomi was still on Natalya's chest. Naomi closed her eyes and pushed both of Nattie's breasts together as she licked both nipples, making her moan more louder in her kiss Ariane. Ariane moved her hand down Nattie's pants and gently rubbed her pussy. She smiled into her kiss with Nattie, since she didn't feel any panties under her pants. This turned Ariane on a lot. She got off of Nattie as she took off Nattie's boots. Naomi reopened her eyes to help her tag team partner take Nattie's pants off.

"I was right. No panties." Said Ariane. Nattie just giggled. Nattie moved so she was laying on the couch. Ariane leaned in and started to eat Nattie out as Naomi started to take her trunks off. She got where Natalya's head was and positioned her legs that Nattie's head was between her legs. Nattie started to lick Naomi's pussy while being eaten by Ariane. She thrusted her tongue into Nattie's pussy, while Nattie inserted a finger in Naomi's asshole. Naomi started to grind against Nattie's face. Both Nattie and Naomi were moaning. Soon, Naomi starts to speak.

"Oh Nattie, I'm cumming." Moaned Naomi. Nattie started to speed up her actions, licking faster and thrusted two fingers instead of one. Ariane also sped up her actions, thrusting 3 fingers into Nattie's pussy and licking her clit. Seconds later, Naomi screams, as she cums all over Nattie's mouth. After that. Natalya cums, shooting streams all over her fingers and chest. Ariane puts her fingers in her mouth, tasting Nattie's juices. All three divas got back on the couch to snuggle a bit.

"This was fun." Said Naomi.

"I agree." Said Ariane. Nattie looks at the TV to see that her match is coming up next. Luckily, she goes out after Tamina does.

"I would love to continue this, but my match is coming up next." Said Natalya. Nattie leaves the locker room to the stage as Naomi and Cameron watch from Nattie's locker room.

**So this was my Natalya x Naomi x Cameron. I'll be honest, this was hard for me to do this pairing because I had nothing in mind. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I kind of alternated names, like Natalya to Nattie and Cameron and Ariane. Leave a review for what pairing I should do next and/or your opinions on how this chapter, because I don't think I did good on this one. Remember, you can have one diva that is not from Total Divas. I'm probably gonna repeat this over and over again in case you missed the third chapter. I believe I wrote that on that chapter. Anyway, see you guys later.**


	6. AJ x Brie x Nikki

**This pairing was requested by DVDExpert. Hopefully you guys think this one will be better than the last chapter.**

**Pairing: AJ Lee(Divas Champion) x Brie x Nikki**

**Summary: After AJ drops the bombshell on the Total Divas cast, Nikki and Brie want to show the divas champion what Total Divas can do.**

Brie and Nikki were in their locker room, still angry of what AJ had just said.. Nikki was still in her dress and Brie was still in her wrestling gear.

"Can't you believe her?" Asked Brie

"Who, AJ?" Asked Nikki.

"Yes AJ, coming out to the stage after my match with Natalya. Calling us cheap, interchangeable, expendable useless women. She couldn't even say it to our faces" Said Brie. "God, I'm so angry."

"Hey, calm down." Said Nikki, putting her hands on Brie's arms. Brie started to breathe in and out, calming down.

"Okay." Said Brie, calming down, "I'm okay. But seriously, AJ is so jealous."

"You know I'm not the only one that agrees with you." Said Nikki. Brie just smiled. After that, everything was pretty silent. Nikki just sat down as Brie just walked around. Brie started to look down at Nikki. She was looking at the ground with a smile on her face. Brie looked confused and started to talk.

"Why are you smiling?" Asked Brie. Nikki looked up at her sister, still smiling.

"Oh, its nothing." Said Nikki, chuckling a bit.

"Come on, tell me." Said Brie.

"Oh alright." Said Nikki. "We go find AJ backstage, hopefully in her locker room. We go in and show what Total Divas can do." Brie started to smile.

"I think I know what you mean by showing what Total Divas can do." Said Brie. She walked up to Nikki and started to whisper what she thinks her sister means by that.

"That's exactly what I mean." Said Nikki, as Brie moved back.

"I totally agree." Said Brie. "But how will we get AJ to do "it" with us?.

"I have a couple of ideas." Said Nikki. Nikki went to the corner of their locker room and went into her bag. She stood up and each hand a held a sex toy. One hand held a blue dildo and the other one held a blue strap-on with a red button. Brie just stood there with a smile on her face.

"Are those yours?" Asked Brie.

"Maybe." Said Nikki, with a smile. Brie walked up to her sister and placed her hands on Nikki's hips. Nikki wrapped her arms around Brie's neck, still holding the toys.

"You're one bad girl." Said Brie.

"I'm your bad girl." Said Nikki. Brie leaned and kissed her sister passionately. Nikki kissed back and pinned Brie against the wall. Nikki moved her hands to Brie's shoulders and dropped the toys. Nikki opened her mouth, letting Brie's tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues started to wrestle each other, resulting with Nikki winning. Brie pulled her tongue back and started to suck on Nikki's. A little moan escaped from Nikki's mouth. Brie pulled Nikki closer, so their bodies were touching. Nikki moved her tongue back as she shared one final kiss with Brie. Brie broke the kiss after about a minute.

"We better go now." Said Brie. Nikki nodded in agreement. Brie turned around to walk at the door. Nikki picked up her toys and followed her sister out of there locker room.

**About 45 minutes later...**

Nikki and Brie were walking backstage, trying to find AJ. Surprisingly, they didn't no where her locker room was. Nikki hid the toys in Brie's gloves, since they didn't really have anywhere else to hide them.

"Huuh, where's AJ?" Asked Brie. "I don't like these...things in my gloves." She said, as she moved her hands up to Nikki's face.

"We'll find her." Said Nikki. "Just keep your arms down." Nikki and Brie kept walking, until saw AJ. She was still wore the same clothes. She still had her Divas Championship belt on her shoulder and was talking to someone on her phone. "There she is." Said Nikki, pointing at AJ. They both look to the left to see a locker room with AJ's name on it. "How do we get her in her room?" She asked. Brie looks to see a bunch of napkins next to her. She grabs two of them.

"I have an idea." Said Brie. Nikki didn't want to watch so she just stood there. A couple of minutes later, she looked to see AJ on the ground. Brie was still standing with her hair messed up a little. Nikki walked up to her sister. "It wasn't easy, but I did it." Brie said, trying to control her breath.

"Nice job." Said Nikki, as she went to kiss her sister on the cheek. They both dragged AJ's body into her locker room.

**2 minutes later...**

Brie and Nikki were waiting in AJ's locker room, waiting for her to wake up. They just had She was just laying their on her couch. Brie sat on the arm of the couch and Nikki stood next to her.

"Uhh, how long have we've been waiting here." Asked Brie, groaning. Nikki looks at the clock on the wall.

"About 2 or 3 minutes." Said Nikki, making Brie groan more.

"What are we gonna do now?" Asked Brie. Nikki started to stroke Brie's leg., causing a soft moan to come out of Brie's mouth.

"Why don't we do something together while we wait?" Asked Nikki, still stroking Brie's leg. Brie dropped her gloves and crashed her lips on Nikki's, cupping her face as well. Nikki had her eyes widened, but quickly got over it and kissed back. Brie got off of the couch and this time pinned Nikki against the wall. Nikki moved her hands to Brie's her hips. Brie stuck her tongue out and stroked Nikki's lower lip, begging for an entrance. Nikki opened her mouth and Brie forced her tongue into it, wrestling and beating Nikki's tongue easily. Brie released from Nikki and started to strip her until she was only in her panties. Brie took one of Nikki's breast into her mouth and played with the other one with her hand. "Oh Brie." Moaned Nikki. Brie switched breasts and moved her knee between Nikki legs and started to stroke her womanhood with it, making Nikki moan a little louder. Brie pulled back and tugged Nikki's panties down to her feet. Nikki pulled her feet up so her panties were completely off. Brie walked back to her gloves and pulled the strapon out of her glove. She walked back to Nikki and had another make out session with her again. Brie moved the strapon with her hand between Nikki's legs and started teasing her with it. Nikki moaned in her kiss. Brie released, both trying to control her breath.

"You're so beautiful." Said Brie. Nikki started to smile and blush a little.

"You too." Said Nikki. Brie smiled and pecked Nikki's lips. After that, Brie made Nikki turn around so her stomach was against the wall an her ass was sticking out. Brie put the strapon on and positioned it to her ass. She rested her hands on Nikki's ass and slowly. She started to thrust slowly. Nikki started to moan and got a little louder after each thrust. "Oh Brie, deeper, faster." Moaned Nikki. Brie obeyed and shoved the toy in more deeper so the whole thing wasn't in sight. Brie also started to go faster, making Nikki moan more louder. Brie would feel her thighs smack against Nikki's ass, which turned her on a little bit. Brie kept thrusting until she heard a moan that didn't sound like Nikki's. Nikki was trying to control her breath. Brie moved away from Nikki and they both looked at the fainted AJ. She was starting to open her eyes, but looked up instead of looking at what was happening in her locker room. She had them opened for a couple of seconds and then shut them. Brie and Nikki sighed in relief. Brie took off the toy and dropped it on the floor. Nikki didn't bother to put her clothes back on.

"Now what?" Asked Brie.

"Now we strike." Said Nikki. Nikki walked up to AJ who was still on the couch. She opened her eyes to see a naked diva she knew in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" AJ screamed as she started crawling away to the arm of the couch. Nikki got a hold of her legs and smashed her lips onto AJ's. AJ's eyes widened and tried to get Nikki off of her. She tried to move her arms up to shove Nikki's face away, but Brie got hold of her arms and held them down. AJ look to see Brie was in her locker room and was the one who was holding her arms. Nikki released from AJ and AJ started to flail around, screaming. Brie and Nikki still held her down. Nikki got on top of AJ so she was straddling on her and kissed her once again, this time more softly. Nikki places her hands down on the couch for balance. AJ had her eyes widened once again and started flailing. She tried moving her arms, but Brie still held them down. She could move her legs, but couldn't do anything with them. Nikki started to deepen the kiss and AJ was still trying to get Nikki off of her. All of the sudden, AJ slowly stopped flailing and her eyes slowly start to close. Her screams slowly turned into moans and she started kissing back at Nikki. Seconds later, Nikki broke the kiss, while AJ was controlling her breath. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other, but didn't say anything. Brie started to loosen her grip on AJ's arms. Brie was thinking whether she would let go of her or not. Finally, Brie let go. She was thinking that AJ would try to escape, but was completely the opposite. Aj pt her hands up to Nikki's cheeks, pulled her head down, and kissed her pretty hard on the mouth. Nikki was surprised, but got over it and started to kiss her back. AJ managed to get her legs through Nikki's legs and wrapped them around Nikki's waist. AJ shifted her body over so now AJ was straddling on top of Nikki with her legs and hands on the couch. AJ was controlling her breath once again. "What are we doi-" Brie bent over and she interrupted her by kissing her on the lips. Brie had her hand on AJ's cheek and broke the kiss after a couple of seconds. AJ looked to see Brie who was inn front of her.

"Don't leave me out." Said Brie. AJ smiled and turned her head sideways. AJ leaned in to kiss Brie. Of course, Brie kissed back. AJ wrapped her arms around Brie's neck, while Brie moved her hands to AJ's elbows. AJ also started to grind against Nikki, making her moan. AJ broke the kiss and took of Brie's top, revealing her breasts. AJ went back to Brie's lips, while Nikki went to Brie's breasts. Brie moaned in her kiss with AJ. AJ broke the kiss and got off of Nikki. Nikki started to take off AJ's top, while Brie took off AJ's pants. Nikki went to take off Brie's trunks afterwards, so all three divas were naked. They all sat on the couch with Nikki in the middle. AJ went off the couch and went down on her knees between Nikki's legs. AJ started to lick Nikki's pussy, while Brie took one of Nikki's breasts into her mouth. Nikki started to moan in pleasure and rested both of her hands on AJ's and Brie's heads. AJ took 2 of her fingers and entered them inside Nikki, making her moan.

"Oh AJ, make me cum." Moaned Nikki. AJ heard Nikki and added 2 fingers into Nikki, so AJ had 4 fingers into her. She also sped up her actions and thrusted faster. Brie moved from Nikki's breasts to her lips so her moans soften. Seconds later, Nikki broke the kiss and started to scream, shooting streams of cum all over AJ's fingers and face. AJ started lick the cum off of her fingers, moaning at how good it tastes. AJ moved back on the couch and had another heated make out session with Nikki. They started to wrestle with their tongues, resulting with AJ winning. After that, Nikki went to get her toys that were on the ground. Brie laid down on the couch with AJ on top of her. Nikki picked up her toys and turned around to see her sister having a 69 with AJ. Brie had her hands on AJ's ass while AJ had her hands on the couch for balance. They both flicked their tongues into each others' pussies. Nikki walked up to them and dropped the dildo near AJ's face. She put on the strapon and walked to where Brie was. AJ felt like Brie was getting the upper hand during this 69 session. AJ opened her eyes to see a blue toy in front of her. AJ snatched and thrusted the dildo in to Brie's pussy. Brie started to moan, but kept going. AJ leaned in and started to lick Brie's clit, which made Brie stop her actions and moan pretty loud. She would go back to AJ's pussy and than back to moaning. Nikki saw this and and sat down on the couch. She got up on her knees and positioned the strapon to AJ's ass. Brie opened her eyes to see Nikki above her and spread AJ's butt cheeks. With that, Nikki entered it in and started to thrust slowly. AJ started to moan, but kept going. Nikki heard AJ's moan and started thrusting faster. AJ moaned a lot louder and arched her head back. She dropped the dildo and went back to lick Brie's pussy after a second. Brie went back to moaning and started to talk.

"Oh AJ, I'm cumming." Moaned Brie.

"Me too." Moaned AJ. Seconds later, both Brie and AJ came, squirting their juices on each other' faces an into each other's mouths. After that, Nikki pressed a button on the strapon and shot cum into AJ's ass. AJ moaned at the feeling of it. After a couple of seconds, Nikki took the strapon out and got off the couch. AJ fell down to the ground with her eyes closed. Nikki helped her sister get back up.

**2 minutes later...**

Nikki had her clothes back on and Brie had her wrestling gear back on. AJ fell asleep on the ground with cum in her mouth, ass, and a little on her pussy. Nikki had her strapon in one hand and had the dildo in the other hand. She started sucking on the dildo, since it was in Brie like a couple of minutes ago. Brie walked up to Nikki.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Brie. Nikki turned her head to look at AJ.

"Probably get out of here before anyone sees this." Said Nikki. Brie agreed and they both started to walk out of the room. They took a couple of steps until Brie realizes something.

"Oh, wait." Said Brie. Nikki stood still and watched Brie. She went back to get her gloves.

"I sorta feel bad." Said Nikki, walking towards Brie.

"Why?" Brie asked.

"Well, we just had sex with AJ and we're leaving her like this." Said Nikki. Brie turns her head to look at AJ and back to Nikki.

"She called us cheap, interchangeable, expendable useless women. She deserves this." Said Brie.

"Well, okay." Said Nikki. "We better go now." They both walked to the door.

"I'm going to have to put those toys in my gloves again, aren't I?" Asked Brie.

"Yep." Said Nikki, as they both left the locker room. About 10 seconds later, AJ wakes up. She goes back to sit on the couch, swallowing Brie's cum and thinking of how much she enjoyed her session with the Bella Twins. She started to think more about Nikki than Brie because she enjoyed having fun with Nikki more than Brie. AJ started to smile and kept saying a sentence over and over again in her head.

"That's 2 divas down, 5 to go." She said in her head.

**So this was my AJ x Brie x Nikki short story. Sorry this chapter took a while. I was working on a new story I came up with. It'll come out soon and involves Total Divas. Anyway, because why not, here are the next 8 chapters I plan to do that you guys requested.**

Eva x Paige  
AJ x Naomi x Cameron  
Natalya x AJ x Nikki  
Summer x Eva  
Tamina x Eva  
AJ x Cameron  
Summer x Eva x Nikki  
AJ x Brie

**Leave a review for what pairing I should do next or a summary for any of these pairings, or if you want me to remove any of these. Again, sorry this took a while and see you guys later.**


End file.
